


I Only Want To Sing You To Sleep

by daintyghosts



Series: Cyber Boys [2]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintyghosts/pseuds/daintyghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There’s a weird jingle sound coming from his laptop which has him closing a window... to click the ‘Answer’ button on the flashing message telling him that ‘Alexander Gaskarth Is Calling’"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Want To Sing You To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the "Cyber Boys" series. Following on from "People Call Me Jack" but can be read alone.

Jack really fucking loves his boyfriend. Like, really loves him. Like the kind of love that you see in stupid, cheesy films which Jack used to snort at before it happened to him like some weird Disney magic. He loves Alex in tragic Disney kind of way where all of his imperfections are what makes him perfect and all of his perfections are just a cherry on top of an already pretty fuckin’ sweet cake.

One of his perfections, of course, other than his pretty face is his ability to write amazing lyrics. None of them had known that The Reckless & the Brave would be so popular with the fans. Sure, their fan base was ridiculously supportive -and a little insane too-so they knew it would spread but not to the extent in which it did; blowing up their twitter @replies, spreading all over Tumblr and getting hundreds of downloads within the first half an hour of getting posted.

The only downside of the situation was the pressure it put on the band to ensure the rest of the new album was just as successful. It was especially stressful for Alex, who was a complete control freak and workaholic, who was spending every waking hour either on his laptop messing around with tracks and changing up lyrics last minute or in the studio rerecording verses which didn’t sound quite right.

That’s the reason why Alex is halfway across the country meeting with one of the producers from Hopeless and discussing a last minute song switch and Jack is left laid down on their unmade bed, messing around aimlessly with files and settings on his MacBook which is resting on his lap.

There’s a weird jingle sound coming from his laptop which has him closing the window on a folder of random tour photos which he’d been chuckling at and opening Skype, just in time to click the ‘Answer’ button on the flashing message telling him that ‘Alexander Gaskarth Is Calling’

“Hey baby.” A tinny version of Alex’s voice says, his smiling face instantly appearing on the screen. He looks tired, with dark circles casting a shadow under his slightly bloodshot eyes.

“Hey, you.” Jack replies, frowning slightly. “Have you been sleeping?”

Alex shrugs, “Not really.” His face only falls slightly as he rubs the back of his neck.  
“You need to relax a bit, babe. You’re getting too stressed.”  
Alex frowns. “I know, but this is serious. We messed up with the dates for Dirty Work and I want to get this album out on time and I want it to be the best it can possibly be.”  
“I just don’t want you to make yourself sick over it, that’s all.” Jack backs down, knowing he’s fighting a losing battle which he’s tried numerous times over the past few months.

“So, what’ve I been missing?” Alex asks, grinning, and Jack is more than happy to accept the change in subject.  
“Absolutely nothing,” He replies groaning miserably. “I’ve been so bored. How about you?”

Alex shrugs, still grinning. “Nothin’ much. Just hung out with some of the label guys today.”

“Oh,” Jack says, sitting up slightly. “I see your plan now. You told me you were going away to do work on the album but really you’re just partying, huh?”

Alex laughs and reminds Jack just how much he’s missed the sound. “Something like that.” He replies.

“When are you coming back?” Jack asks, sounding scarily like a spoilt child asking for candy.

Alex chuckles, having clearly picked up on it too. “I’ll be back in a few days. As soon as we’ve got everything sorted out.” He promises.

“But I miss you.” Jack says, holding back a grin at the way Alex’s eyes widen slightly at his voice dropping an octave.

Alex swallows audibly, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jack responds, biting his lip. “Really really bad.”

“It’s late, baby. I’ve got to get up early in the morning for a meeting.” Alex sighs slightly.

“How about you get up for me now and then you can think about the morning?” Jack responds suggestively.

“Jack-”

“C’mon, please Lex. You don’t even need to do anything, just leave your webcam on. I meant it when I said I miss you.” He adds the last part on for good measure and can tell instantly that it works, with the edges of Alex’s mouth curving up slightly.

“Oh really?” His boyfriend responds a second later, sounding breathless.

Jack nods, adjusting his laptop on his lap and reaching down to fiddle with the strings on his sweatpants. “I just want to see you, watch you. I’ve missed you so bad. Jack continues, reaching into his sweatpants to give his cock a squeeze.

“Tell me.” Alex chokes out, one of his hands having disappeared out of the frame and the other running across his chest.

“I miss the way you gasp my name when I touch you. I miss the way you look when you’re spread out on the bed, all ready and open for me with red lips and messed up hair. I miss the way you beg me for more because we both know you can take it, can’t you baby?”

Alex responds with a groan and in the background Jack can hear the tell-tale sound of skin on skin. He takes that as a sign to continue.

“You want that, don’t you? You want to be here so I can be with you, be inside of you and make you completely mine.”

Alex groans and watches Jack through half lidded eyes, looking completely wrecked.

“Don’t you, Alex?” Jack presses, stroking himself steadily. 

“Y-Yeah. So much. You have no idea.” He responds, voice hitching and breath catching.

Jack chuckles slightly, “I bet I do.”

Jack continues to stroke himself, more enthusiastically, flicking his wrist on every few upstrokes and groaning at the feeling.

“P-Please, Jack.” Alex begs, his pupils so blown his irises look black.

Jack doesn’t need to ask what Alex is asking for before he starts talking again.

“I want to be there with you,” Jack goes on, pausing every few seconds to take large breaths. “I want to be doing that for you. I’d have to lick my hand to make sure it’s not too dry because I know how you hate that. I’d keep stroking you until you were begging for more. Then I’d open you up, one finger at a time, until you were slick and ready for me. You’d still be so tight because you always are, aren’t you? I’d fill you up and make you mine because you are mine, aren’t you baby?”

“Yes.” Alex chokes out, “Yours.”

“That’s it, baby.” Jack groans. He’s close, a pool of heat forming quickly in his stomach, and he knows Alex is too just by the sounds he’s making. “That’s right.”

“So close.” Alex breathes.

“Come on baby, come for me. Show me what you’ve got.”

Jack stops moving for a moment to watch as Alex’s whole face scrunches up, his mouth falling open, and his body visibly tenses, as he shakes from the waves of his orgasm.

Jack follows soon after, stroking himself just a few more times before his own orgasm rushes over him, and he’s coming in spurts over his own clenched fist.

He’s pretty sure he sees stars and when he comes back down to earth and wipes his hand on his pants leg, he looks up to see Alex grinning back at him from his laptop screen.

“Wow.” Alex says after a moment.

“Pretty much.” Jack responds with a lazy smile.

“Why have we never done that before? Webcam sex is all kinds of awesome.”

Jack can’t help but agree wholeheartedly.

***

Jack wakes up the next day to the shrill ringing of his phone filling the empty apartment and a banging sound which he figures is coming from the shitty neighbours upstairs doing Zumba or something equally retarded and noisy. Jack’s tempted to bang on the ceiling or something because, hello it’s not even noon yet. Some people want to sleep away the days until their boyfriend comes home duh.

He reaches over to his bedside table and blinks against the light from his phone screen which is flashing with the message ‘Alex calling…’

He hits the ‘answer’ button and brings the phone to his ear.

“’llo?” He mumbles, tiredly.

“Hey dickface, let me in, I’ve been banging on the stupid fucking door for about 12 years.” Comes Alex’s bitchy reply.

“Huh?” Jack replies, sitting up, confused. “You aren’t home until next week?”

“I miss you too much, you fucker. But don’t think I won’t jump on the next flight out of here if you don’t answer the door in the next five minutes.”

Jack practically jumps out of bed, phone still in hand, to open the door to a grinning Alex who is still holding his phone to his ear.

As he’s dragging his stupid boyfriend back to bed with him, Jack figures that yeah, webcam sex really is all kinds of awesome.


End file.
